


Exquisite

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I regret everything yet nothing, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He doesn't want to lose the connection they have in this moment.





	Exquisite

John kisses her softly, reserved and unsure of himself. The usual cocky bluster gone, he's kissed others before. Maeve being one of them, but Madelyn was different from her and the others. They were just objects, something to release his aggression and pent up needs whereas Madelyn was different. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything.

His fingers trace over her body faint like a ghost, exploring as if she were a precious porcelain doll that would break if he touched too hard.

The tips moving agonising slow over her stomach to her breasts as his lips move to her neck. When he feels her nipples stiffen he pinches them between his thumb and forefinger as she softly moans and arches up into him.

He knows she can feel his hardness pressed against her, he can't voice how much he wanted her but his body was doing a good job of showing her.

John's fingers trail back down her tummy, lightly tracing her pussy lips through her underwear, gently pushing them apart. He can feel how wet she is through the fabric, a gasp of amazement that he could do that to her escapes his lips. 

His lips press a butterfly kiss against her left nipple then her right before returning to the left, claiming it in his mouth with a small smile. Hand slipping inside her underwear, easing a finger deep inside as a louder moan escaping her mouth. He feels her push her against his hand.

John slowly withdraws his finger, thumb briefly trailing over her clit which caused her hips to jerk. 

His cock rock hard as she reaches down into his boxers, freeing it from the fabric restraint. Madelyn's thumb brushing gently over the head of his cock, he knows she can feel the sticky precum dribbling out.

John mouth moves to her right nipple, squeezing her left breast as he goes. His other hand busy once again between her legs, two fingers curling inside her finding her g spot. 

He let's out what he can only imagine as an unattractive grunt as Madelyn jerks his cock in her hand.

John removes her underwear as his tongue moves at a lazy pace to down her stomach before hovering right in front of her pussy. He breathes in the scent of her, one hand gripping her arse the other pushing apart her lips with his fingers before lowering his tongue to taste her.

His heart beating fast when he hears her intake of breath, her hand tugs at hair in reassurance to continue.

Slowly licks his way up to her clit, letting his tongue circle it, licking it and sucking lightly. Changing pace and motion in response to moans and movements. 

Madelyn half grinding on his tongue, he slides two fingers into her, gently fucking her with his fingers as his tongue works on her clit.

As he builds his pace and rhythm with her body. Madelyn moans louder and grinds harder.

John can sense she's close and picks up his speed, he feels her pussy tighten and body tremble as the barely audible "Good boy," escapes her mouth as she comes on his tongue.

She tastes exquisite there is no other word to describe it. He feels her shudder as her orgasm slowly fades away.

He slides back up her body, kissing her softly, his cock pressing at her dripping wet entrance. 

Madelyn opens her legs wide and reaches down, taking his cock in her hand. Gently rubbing the tip over her entrance and brushing against her clit. Holding his shaft at the base as she pushes his cock into her.

They both moan as he eases his cock in inch by inch inside her. It doesn't take long, a few thrusts before he comes and his cheeks blush red with embarrassment. 

Madelyn kisses him softly before the apology can tumble out of his mouth. He feels himself going soft inside her, but doesn't want to pull out of her. Lose the connection between where they are merged as one.

**Author's Note:**

> I may edit the mistakes of this at some point. I apologise you had to read the unedited version.


End file.
